Babysitting
by Grosshoax88
Summary: What cuteness will happen when Dan is enlisted to help his friend out? Cute Phan fic3


Babysitting :

Note: I am American, I am very sorry if I offend all of the U.K. with my lack of general knowledge about life there. Please correct me if I got something wrong, I am just going off of what I learned in Doctor Who, Sherlock, and Dan and Phil. And also Google. :)

**Chapter 1**

Phil woke up to the sound of a beeping and Dan moaning next door. It was 8:00 a.m. , (AKA to early), and they had to get up. Dan had promised a friend that he and Phil would babysit his little sister, who was fifteen. "Wake up!" Phil called to Dan, hauling himself out of bed and to his bathroom. He heard something that sounded like a string of mumbled swear words in reply. He would get up, probably.

Phil took a shower, brushed his teeth, and was putting on his pants when he heard Dan's door open. "Hurry up Dan," Phil shouted across the flat. "We gonna be late!" "Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Dan said.

About 30 minutes later, they had caught a cab and were heading towards Dan's friend's house. Once they got there, they payed, and got into the lift (Which was pretty scary) and knocked on the door. "Hello Dan, Phil," Dan's friend said as he invited them in. "Thanks for this, my parents are out of town and I have an appointment." "No problem, where is she?" Dan asked him. " Up stairs, hold on. Helen! Come on down!" He answered, yelling up the staircase. "Coming down right now!" She yelled back, and they heard about 5 thumps before she came into view. "Hello," Helen said. "Are you Dan and Phil?" she asked. Helen was about three feet tall, had shoulder length blonde hair in pigtails, very blue eyes, and a very pink dress on. "Dan and Phil," her brother answered. "You are going to go with them, alright?" "I know. And I packed a whole bag of stuff to play with." She answered, pointing to a large floral bag by the door. "Good, my appointment is at 9:10 so I have to leave now. Sure you don't mind taking her?" "No problem." Phil and Dan said at the same time.

"I thought you said she was 15!" Phil whispered to Dan in the cab, as Helen counted cars. "That's what I thought!" He whispered back. "Well, what are we going to do with a five year old?!" "Feed it, and not let her die or get critically wounded." Dan answered with a grin. "Well, as soon as we get back I am going to the shop to get… what ever three year olds eat, so you have to do the 'not letting her die or get critically wounded' thing for a bit."

"No probs! I know how to properly entertain a toddler Phil. Phil raised his eyebrows." "Right…"

**At the flat with Phil gone:**

"Where is Phil going?" Helen asked as Phil walked out the door. "To the shop to get some stuff. What do you want to do while he is gone?" Dan asked.

"Play." "Play what?" Helen pulled over her bag and opened it to reveal a large quantity of hair products, along with a few barbie dolls and stuffed animals. "Um… how about X-box?" "Dan asked, hoping to save his hair/dignity. Lucky for him, it worked. 'Now what to play…' he thought while fingering through his X-box games. 'Pretty much all I have for are war games or they are rated M, or both.' "Can we play this one please?" She asked, holding up a game with a tank on the front. "Yeah, sure." Dan said, putting the disk into the consul. "Cool!" She squealed and grabbed her controller as the game started.

Dan hit the _start_ button and picked his character. Helen picked hers (Lets just say she did't have the optimum amount of clothes on) and the game began.

**45 minutes later:**

"Dan, I'm back!" Phil called as he walked in the door with a truck load of cereal, milk, and some chocolate. But instead of an answer, he heard "DIE ZOMBIE! DIE!" from Dan and a high pitched squeal, (Not from Dan), and walked into the living room. Where to his horror, he saw Helen fighting in a bloody war against zombies with a AK-47 and a bomb. "DAN!" He yelled over Helen's combined noise of her gun and her laughs/sqeals.

"What up?" Dan asked, grabbing his grenade and throwing it in the direction of some zombies.

" Do you have any common sense at all!? Why aren't you playing Mario cart or something!?" "Because she wanted to play this."

"It's not for five year olds!"

"Just let us finish this mission!" Dan said back. Phil sighed as Helen reloaded and shot a few zombies that were getting close to Dan. "Oh, thanks." Dan said.

The game went on until there was a big MISSION COMPLETE on the screen.

"Do you want to eat something," Dan asked Helen. "Phil went to the shop and brought back some stuff to eat." "No thanks, lets play hair salon. I brought my stuff because big brother said you and Phil have a lot of hair." Helen grinned as she went to go get her bag. "Phil! Get down here please! Helen wants to play with you!" Dan called up the stairs on his way to the bathroom. Phil came down stairs just in time to see Helen walk into the living room with hairspray, temp dyes, a curling iron, and other painful looking things. "Where did he go? Oh well. Will you please play with me Phil? Please?" She asked him and fluttered her eyelashes sweetly. "How about we watch a movie instead? I have a bunch of kids movies." Phil said.

"Do you have any _princess_ movies?"

"Um, yes. But I also have '_The Lion King_', how about that one?"

"That is my favorite movie ever ever ever! Can we please watch it?" Phil sighed in relief, he had saved his hair.

" Sure, It's my favorite too." Phil said and they walked to his room and put the movie on.

About half way into the movie, Phil heard the bathroom door open and Dan walk out. I guess he is done hiding, he thought.

And babysitting Helen was a lot funner than he thought. It turned out they both knew all the words to the songs. And it was during 'Can you feel the love tonight', Dan walked in and layer on Phil's bed with them to watch the rest of the half over movie.

"Where did you go?" Helen whispered to Dan a few minutes later.

"Um, I was in, Narnia."

"You have the wardrobe that has Narnia in it? Cool. Can I go to?" Helen whispered, eyes wide. "Only if you're good." Dan whispered back to her and focused his attention back to the screen just in time to not see Phil look at him and smile.

Hope Y'all liked it! Plse Tell me if I need to write another chapter to not :) My Tumblr is amazing_cali btw

Stay lovely guys! ;D


End file.
